Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Valentine's and White
by SoTiredBlah
Summary: TWOSHOT! First chapter, ChiakixKotoha with minor TakeruxMako. It's Valentine's Day and when it comes to high school in Japan, it's time for the girls to give to the guys! This year, Kotoha has something special to give to someone, but Chiaki doesn't know who it's for. Like all guys, he's worried that she's going to give it to someone else... but will she?


**Samurai Sentai Shinkenger: Boyfriend Material - ChiakixKotoha**

* * *

><p><strong> It's Valentine's Day and when it comes to high school in Japan, it's time for the girls to give to the guys! This year, Kotoha has something special to give to someone, but Chiaki doesn't know who it's for. Like all guys, he's worried that she's going to give it to someone else... but will she?<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Disclaimer: I don't own Samurai Sentai Shinkenger<strong>

* * *

><p>"<em>Ne<em>, Kotoha... is your special project finished yet?"

Hanaori Kotoha blushed as she looked over towards her friend, Shiraishi Mako, who was looking at her with a wide smile. It was one of the few times that the two girls would be able to be alone before they would be joined by their other friends. Kotoha shook her head as she clutched the paper bag she was holding closer against her chest.

"But Kotoha! Today's Valentine's day!" Mako reminded her.

"I know that, but I haven't finished it still..." Kotoha opened the bag and saw her project underneath the _giri -choco_ that she was going to give out today. "It's mostly done I think."

"Okay then," Mako nodded as she turned her gaze forward.

"What about you, Mako-chan?" Kotoha asked the other girl.

Mako focused her gaze even more forward if it was possible. "What do you mean?"

"I'm asking about your chocolate for Takeru," Kotoha said with an innocent look on her face.

Mako looked at her own hands, which were holding a red and pink wrapped box which held her chocolates for Shiba Takeru. Having grown up together, Mako had always known him best, and it wasn't until recently that the two had come clean with their feelings for each other.

"It's done," she said firmly, casting aside her self-doubt. "I'm sure that it'd edible at least," she added as an afterthought, recalling her previous disasters with cooking.

"All your food is edible, Mako-chan!" Kotoha assured her.

"Oii!" A trio of boys waited at the corner, with the youngest looking of them waving energetically towards them. "_Nee-san!_ Kotoha!"

Mako leaned over to Kotoha, "I hope you can find some way to give it to Chiaki today," she whispered to the younger girl.

"I'll be fine," Kotoha nodded, burying her face in her scarf. "I think."

She braved herself and followed Mako over to the boys, "Good morning," she greeted them.

"Morning, Kotoha!" The one who was waving, Tani Chiaki, answered back immediately. "What's in the bag?" he asked her.

"Oh, right!" Kotoha stopped and opened her bag quickly, snatching out the three chocolates that she had bought the day before. As she did so, a sleeve of her unfinished project flopped out. Embarrassed, she tucked it back in quickly before she turned back towards the boys. "Here you go! Happy Valentine's day!" she said as she passed out the chocolates to each of the boys.

"Thanks," mumbled Chiaki as he looked at the _giri-choco_, slightly crestfallen. Kotoha didn't notice anything as she walked merrily along the path to their school, leading the way. Chiaki and the other boy walked at a moderate pace in the middle, while Mako and Takeru brought up the rear.

"Ryuunosuke," Chiaki whispered to the other boy walking with him. "Did you see what Kotoha had in her bag?"

Ikenami Ryuunosuke sighed as he buried his hands in his pocket, "Are you talking about the sleeve that dropped out?"

"Yeah that," Chiaki scanned the area around nervously. "Do you know who it's for?"

Ryuunosuke shrugged, "Probably for the guy that she likes."  
>"EH?!" Chiaki's jaw dropped, but recovered in time to hiss at Ryuunosuke, "Kotoha likes someone?"<p>

"Well she is popular in your grade, and I'm sure she probably has plans for today..." Ryuunosuke stopped as he noticed Chiaki's face becoming slowly saddened. "Sorry about that, Chiaki."

Chiaki shook his head, "No, I'll just ask her about it later then. I'm sure she'll tell me if I ask her nicely."

Ryuunosuke snorted, "Because you're such a charmer."

"It's because I'm her best friend!" Chiaki shot back.

"Thought that was Mako," Ryuunosuke retorted.

"Why you!" Chiaki swung his fist in a slow motion while Ryuunosuke dodged it easily.

Behind them all, Mako and Takeru watched the exchange with slight smiles on their faces. Their hands entwined, while Takeru's other hand was occupied with Mako's chocolate.

"Do you think Chiaki will ever figure out who the present is for?" Mako asked Takeru as they tread slowly behind the rest of their friends.

"Who knows?" Takeru said as he watched Chiaki take out his phone furiously smashing the buttons. "Kotoha does treat everyone the same, except she hasn't given Chiaki a nickname.

"When is he giving her the present?"

Mako smiled as she watched her younger friends in front of her. "She's still working on it, she said. Just a bit more to do."

Takeru nodded, "But today right?"

Mako looked over at him in surprise. "Of course," she said. "It's Valentine's day after all."

* * *

><p>By lunchtime, Chiaki had figured out that Kotoha was going to give it to the boy that she liked, whatever it was. Chiaki couldn't help but feel rejected and sad as he figured if Kotoha was going to give it someone, she'd do it as soon as she saw them. Perhaps the boy was in another homeroom, he thought since Kotoha hadn't come by Chiaki's to give the present to any boy in this class. After all, Ryuunosuke had commented that Kotoha was popular in their grade. Maybe it wasn't someone in their grade, maybe it was someone in another grade. Maybe that was the reason why Kotoha didn't give to anyone yet.<p>

"Ahh!" Chiaki screamed out as he thread his hands through his golden-brown hair. "Why does this have to be so complicated!"

"Tani-kun!" Chiaki looked up and saw his classmates staring at him, some of them holding their chopsticks apprehensively.

"Oh... sorry about that." Chiaki slumped back in his chair just as an email came in. With uncaring hands, he picked up his phone and checked the message.

**From: Kotoha **

** Subject: Meeting **

** Want to meet my new boyfriend? Come up to the roof? :)**

Chiaki stared at the message for a while, allowing it to sink in. He was crushed, his body felt like lead and he couldn't move. A few minutes passed before his phone vibrated again.

**From: Kotoha **

** Subject: RE: Meeting**

** Are you coming? He really wants to meet you!**

Chiaki sighed and clapped his hands on the table. He shuffled out of the classroom with his hands in his pockets as he prepared himself to congratulate Kotoha and her new boyfriend.

As he passed by Mako and Takeru's classroom, Mako saw him walking towards the staircase and smiled to herself.

"What is it?" Takeru asked her as he noticed her smile growing wider.

"Take a look at this," she said as she passed her own phone over to Takeru.

**From: Kotoha **

** Subject: Project**

** Starting it soon! Wish me luck!**

Takeru smiled as he passed it back to Mako. "I see."

* * *

><p>Chiaki opened the door, feeling the breeze brush over him as he found Kotoha waiting for him all by herself against the railings.<p>

"Kotoha!" he shouted to get her attention. He crossed over to her quickly and noticed that she was holding the bag from earlier this morning.

"Did you give him the present yet?" he asked her.

Kotoha shook her head. "He hasn't tried it on yet, I wanted to make sure that it'd fit first."

"Oh," was all Chiaki could come up with.

"Therefore..." Kotoha pulled out the bundle that was in the bag and unfolded it . "Try it on."

"Eh?!" Chiaki just gaped at her.

"Try it on," Kotoha urged him. "Please?"

"But this is for your boyfriend," Chiaki argued.

"I know," Kotoha bit her lip as she lowered her gift. "Truth is, I was waiting for you.

"I wanted to give the sweater to you earlier, but it wasn't complete yet. I still had to do a bit more at the back."

Chiaki was slowing starting to regain colour in his face. "Then... the person who you like... is... me?"

Kotoha nodded and extended the sweater to him once again. "Please try it on."

Chiaki swallowed as he nodded, taking off his navy blue school blazer. With ginger hands, he took the sweater and slipped into it with ease.

"It fits perfectly," he said. "Thank you, Kotoha."

With strong hands, he pulled her into a tight hug. Kotoha wrapped her arms around him, embracing him closely.

As they drew apart, Chiaki held her still close against him. "Hey Kotoha, what material is this sweater made of?"

"Well I made it... so..."

"Feel it," Chiaki let go of her so she could feel the sleeve. "Know what material it is?"

"Wool?" Kotoha answered uncertainly.

"Wrong!" Chiaki said before gleefully exclaiming, "It's boyfriend material!"

Kotoha's face went completely red as Chiaki grinned like an idiot before kissing her briefly on the lips.

* * *

><p><strong>Well, that's one down. Hopefully, you enjoyed this! Please leave a review :D<strong>

** With this one and the next chapter, they've both been in my storage for the longest time, actually. Since around... May 2013 haha. I thought, hey, using these corny pick-up lines would be fun! So why not! The next one will be a TakeruxMako fanfiction as stated in my JoexAhim Christmas fic :D They won't be connected though.**

** So it's Valentine's Day and I have a date with my job (wheee~). But I hope that all you wonderful people have a great valentine's day or singles awareness day. Whatever you want to call it, personally for me, it's just another day of training hurhurhur.**

** But that aside, I have no one to thank for editing this time, because Lisa and Pearl are both out for Valentine's... actually, I didn't ask them to edit, I'd feel bad. So if you see any errors, my bad.**

** As previously stated, the next one will be a TakeruxMako fanfiction. It'll be released on White Day (March 14). White Day is basically when it's the guys turn to give back to the girls, either in thanks for the **_**giri-choco**_** (obligation chocolate) or to their girlfriends. I did a bit of research here :D actually, I asked a friend of mine from Japan for help on the customs haha. And then it'll probably be my last Super Sentai fanfiction for a while... I'mma go over to the Kamen Rider section and splurge on my Kamen Rider Fourze and Wizard ideas hehe.**

** By the way, have any of you watched "Soratobu Kouhoushitsu"? It's a recent 2013 drama, and damn I marathoned that in two days. It was goooooood :D I'd encourage you to watch it :D**

** So it's the end now, please leave a favourite, review or something :D Thanks again~**


End file.
